Wondering
by ManiacMouse
Summary: Harry loves Hermione but he's not sure if she loves him back. Song fic to Good Charlotte song Wondering. Hope u like. rr


Song fic.

Hey everyone. This is my first song fic. Hope u like. Words to the good Charlotte song "wondering"

ManiacMouse

Wondering

If you want me to wait

I would wait for you

If u tell me to stay

I would stay right thru

If you don't want to say anything at all

I'm happy wondering.

***~~~***

Harry Potter gazed at Hermione Granger over the top of his potions book. 'I'll do anything for you.' He said silently

"Dude." His best friend, Ron Wesley hissed, elbowing him hard in the ribs. 

"Sorry" Harry whispered back, his face reddening as he hid himself behind his homework. Hermione glanced up. 

"What's going on?" she asked, tapping her quill against her parchment. 

"Nothing." Harry replied to quickly. 'She'll never get it.'  

***~~~***

Since I was a young man

I never was a fun man

I never had a plan 

And no security, no

Then ever since I met you

I never could forget you

I only wanna get you right here next to me. 

***~~~***

"I'm going to bed." Harry Said, giving Ron a look telling him to follow. 

"Me too. Big day tomorrow." Ron faked a yawn, and got up to follow Harry.

"Night." Both of the boys said in unison. 

"Good night." Hermione buried herself back into her book. 

"What's up?" Ron asked as soon as they were out of earshot. 

"'Mione will never get it." Harry said. "Never. She'll never like me more than a friend. Doesn't she see any of the signs I leave for her? I may as well tattoo it across my forehead." He dragged his finger across his head. "I love you Hermione." Ron laughed.

"She changed my life, and I can't change it back." Harry continued, ignoring Ron's laughter. 

***~~~***

'Cause everybody needs someone

That they can trust…

You're somebody that I found just in time

***~~~***

"Why don't you just tell her?" Ron suggested. "I think she'd be honored."

"No, she's honored when a teacher calls on her." Harry said glumly. "It doesn't take much to honor her. Any way why would she want to go out with me?"

***~~~***

If you want me to wait

I would wait for you.

If you tell me to stay

I would stay right thru

If you don't wanna say, anything at all

I'm happy wandering. 

***~~~***

Harry sat on his bed, thinking of Hermione and all the times they had fun together.

The Quiditch world cup, Hogsmede visits, spending Christmas together, lounging by the lake. 

He thought about her until he fell asleep. 

***~~~***

 Now my life is changing

Its always rearranging

It's always getting stranger than I thought it ever could

Ever since I found you

I wanna be around you

I wanna get down to the point that I need you.

***~~~***

Harry slept soundly, dreaming of Hermione, as he did almost every night. She was sitting on a bench outside, and Harry walked up to her.

"Hey 'Mione." He said cheerfully. 

"Hello Harry." She said, looking up and smiling. 

"Um…Can I tell you something?" 

"Sure what is it?"

"Well…I love you."

And suddenly she turned frowned, and she turned into Professor Snape. 

"She'll never love you Potter." He hissed. 

Harry woke with a start. He sighed, and knew it was true. He lay back down, and fell asleep instantly. 

***~~~***

 'Cause everybody needs someone

That they can trust

And you're some body that I found just in time. 

***~~~***

The next morning Harry woke up, with a plan. He was going to drop the biggest clue of all time. "Do you have a crush on anyone?" Every girl knows you like them when you ask that. He leapt out of bed, and quickly put on his robes. Hermione was sitting in the common room, reading. 

"Hey 'Mione." Harry said, sitting down next to her. 

***~~~***

If you want me to wait,

 I would wait for you. 

If you tell me to stay

I would stay right thru

If you don't want to say

Anything at all

I'm happy wandering. 

***~~~***

"So…'Mione. Um…do you have a crush on anyone?"

"What besides Orlando Bloom?"

"Who's Orlando Bloom?" Harry asked, his heart plummeting.

"He's an actor. Honestly Harry those muggles keep you way too cooped up."

 "Oh ok." Harry felt better, but he still didn't feel completely satisfied. "Yeah, besides him."

"Yes, I do." Hermione smiled at him. 

Harry felt like he'd been hit with a stone. 

"Who?" He felt like crying. 

"I'm not telling you." Hermione teased. 

***~~~***

Don't tell me the bad news.

Don't tell me anything at all.

Just tell me

That you need me

And stay right here with me!

***~~~***

Harry ran out of the room as fast as he could. He couldn't look at Hermione anymore. He ran, leaving a confused Hermione behind him. He threw the door to his dorm room open, and threw himself on the bed. 

'She didn't get the clue and she likes someone else.' Harry thought miserably. 'So much for that plan' he put his face in his pillow, and concentrated hard on not crying. 

***~~~***

If you want me to wait

I would wait for you

If you tell me to stay

I would stay right thru

If you don't want to say anything at all

I'm happy wandering. 

***~~~***

Ron shook Harry's shoulders roughly. 

"Get up off your ass Potter." Ron said sharply. "Hermione's upset. She thinks you're mad at her. You stormed out of the common room earlier."

"She likes another guy. I asked her if she had a crush on anyone and she said 'yes'" Harry croaked. 

"Wake up dumbo." Ron tapped Harry on the forehead with his finger. "She was talking about you." 

***~~~***

If you want me to wait

I would wait for you

***~~~***

Harry leapt up out of his bed, and ran down the stairs. He arrived in the common room, and saw Hermione standing in the middle if the floor. She scuffed the toe of her shoe against the floor.

***~~~***

If you tell me to stay

I would stay right thru.

***~~~***

"Hi 'Mione." Harry said, walking quickly towards her. 

"Hi Harry." Hermione replied, looking up at him. "Ron told you?"

"Uh-huh." Harry smiled a warm smile. 

***~~~***

If you don't want to say anything at all.

I'm happy wandering. 

***~~~***

Harry Pulled Hermione to him. 

"I love you." He said. 

"I love you too." Hermione said, leaning forward, and lifting her face up to Harry.

Harry leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Everyone in the common room looked at them. 

"Aww." Ron teased from the door. 

"Shut up." But Harry was too happy to care. 

Hermione smiled, and then leaned into him. 

"I've been waiting to tell you that since 3rd year." She said. 

"Really? I've been waiting since 2nd year." Harry grinned, and felt better than he had in days. 

***~~~***

I'm happy wandering.

***~~~***

END

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Hey y'all. Hope u liked it. It was my first song fic. 

R/R. Thanks. 

-ManiacMouse. 


End file.
